


We are?

by pointshootsmile



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This was too short H, Two bros making breakfast five inches apart because they are gay, uhhhhhh bacon and tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: A few months ago Swagger had come to terms with some fairly odd news, now he and Mason are ‘friends with benefits’, at least until they’re making breakfast together at 10am on a Wednesday.Also no I do not know if they actually like these things I just eat that for breakfast and thought my two styles of food making would suit them.BREAKFAST AND GAY.





	We are?

**Author's Note:**

> Take it as an apology for TIO being irregular.

When Mason entered Swagger’s kitchen that morning he didn’t expect to see the five foot eight anger filled man on the tips of his toes and attempting to grab at a box of teabags, yet there he was, sleepily laughing loudly at him. Swagger fell to the floor and groaned, pointing at Mason then at the box, signalling he wanted it. Mason was still laughing as he gleefully strolled over to Swagger.

”Yeah cunt?” Mason smiled, squatting next to the shorter.

He groaned and pointed again, Mason finally getting the teabags out for him. Swagger thanked Mason, lightly elbowing him in the stomach for being so difficult. Mason looked softly at the shorter, he moved around the kitchen quickly as he prepared the drink, making Mason admire his quick yet light steps, his careful footing, as though he were a ballet dancer. Mason however did whatever he wanted and made a mess even if he was just standing up, he leaned in front of the fridge and pulled out a packet of bacon, loudly slamming the fridge door shut after. Swagger gave him a pissed off look because of all the noise he was making and returned to prancing about carefully.

Swagger eventually stopped to add the milk and sugar, giving Mason the perfect opportunity to fluster him. The taller wrapped his arms around Swagger’s waist, trapping him there, he didn’t seem to think much of it and continued making his tea until Mason kissed his jawline gently, making him tense and yell at Mason. Mason moved back to the pan with bacon sizzling inside, moving it about with the spatula.

”Are we dating?” Mason calmly asked, as though it wouldn’t shock Swagger.

”What do you think?” Swagger retorted, he personally thought that, yes, they are indeed a couple.

Mason shrugged and admitted he wasn’t sure where it was going, where  _they_ were going. That, that was what shocked Swagger. He put the teaspoon down and quickly rushed over to Mason, begging him to not leave him. Mason jumped and the bacon spit, burning his arm. He yelled at Swagger and ran it under the cold tap, leaving the shorter embarrassed and on the verge of tears.

”If you want to date me cunt,” Mason grumbled at Swagger, hissing when the water hit his skin “just ask.”

Swagger nodded and grabbed some burn heal cream, he stood next to Mason, face a soft pink as he looked at the younger.

”Mason,” Swagger started, breathing heavily as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to ask. “can we uh-be a-mph thing?”

Mason laughed at Swagger’s awkward presentation and nodded his head, softly smiling at him, giving him a kiss on top of his head.

* * *

”Share your fucking tea cunt!” Mason hissed as Swagger treated the burn.

Swagger shook his head and continued carefully, trying not to put Mason through more pain. When he was done he watched the boy whine and hold his arm out in front of him.

”Babe,” Swagger started, smiling widely now he could call Mason that “could you give me your face quickly?”

Mason brought his face close to Swagger’s and looked at him confused. Swagger suddenly brought his hands to the sides of Mason’s face and kissed him gently, accidentally smiling into it when Mason kissed back. The two fell into a fit of giggles, relaxing against each other and grinning.

”Love you Mace.”

”Love you too.... Cunt.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write ngl.


End file.
